The Love Of My Life and My Everything
by Beautiful-Me89
Summary: A sweet short story about how Nathan and Haley came to be. With a lot of flashbacks.


[b]AN:[/b] Hey everyone! I hope you're having a great Easter:) Well, I was planning on writing a new fic that Bryana gave me an idea for, but I trying to figure out how to start so you might get a prologue for it sometime this week. Well, today is my best friend's birthday so I decided to write a one part fluffy fic in honor of her birthday. Even though she doesn't watch OTH I still had to write it, but hey at least you get a fic out of it. Well, on with the story.  
  
[b]The Love Of My Life and My Everything[/b]  
  
It's been 6 years, 251 days, 45 hours, and 35 minutes since the first time I met her. It's been 6 years, 143 days, 17 hours, and 48 minutes since I feel in love with her. It's been 6 years, 179 days, 29 hours, and 50 minutes since I told her I love her. It's been 6 years, 187 days, 25 hours, and 12 minutes since she told me she loves me back. It's been 6 years, 198 days, 8 hours, and 20 minutes since we first made love to each other. It's been 6 years, 347 days, 78 hours, and 95 minutes since I been with her. As, you can tell that's along time to be with a girl especially for me. I knew I would fall in love with her the first time I saw her. It took me a couple of weeks, but I did. She's so special to me and I love her with all my heart and soul. She's everything to me.  
  
It's been 6 years, 251 days, 45 hours, and 35 minutes since the first time I met him. It's been 6 years, 143 days, 17 hours, and 48 minutes since I feel in love with him. It's been 6 years, 179 days, 29 hours, and 50 minutes since I told him I love him. It's been 6 years, 187 days, 25 hours, and 12 minutes since he told me he loves me back. It's been 6 years, 198 days, 8 hours, and 20 minutes since we first made love to each other. It's been 6 years, 347 days, 78 hours, and 95 minutes since I been with him. I never thought I would fall in love let a lone met someone who meant the world to me. Someone who care's about me as much as I care about them, but I did. I found my everything.  
  
[i] Ayo ladadayo  
  
Ayo ladadayo ladeeda  
  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
  
Sometimes I don't  
  
Doo doo doo doo  
  
At times I'm part of the madness  
  
Sometimes I won't  
  
Give in to you[/i]  
  
Life is so amazing. I mean yeah it's unfair and sucks sometimes, but we gotta live it. It's easier to live it with someone you love. Love is such a special feeling and I'm so glad to be feeling it with her. Ever since we hooked up it was rocky at first, but we got through it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [b]Flashback[/b]  
  
"I just wanna be together," Nathan said to Haley as they sat in the park.  
  
"It's not that easy," Said Haley  
  
"Yes, it is." Nathan said back to her  
  
"No, it's not," Haley said, "I mean you know we can't do this."  
  
"Yes, we can damnit," I somewhat yell at Haley  
  
"No we can't and stop yelling at me." Haley said to Nathan  
  
"Well stop acting so dumb about this." Nathan told her  
  
"I'm not acting dumb about this." Said Haley  
  
"It's just suppose to be you and me and nothing else matters." Nathan tells her  
  
"You mean it?" Haley asked softly  
  
"Yes, I mean it." Nathan said and with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. After awhile they need air so they broke apart. Nathan and Haley put their foreheads together looking each other in the eye, "I love you Haley Ruth James and you're my everything."  
  
"And I love you Nathan Martin Scott and you're my everything."  
  
[b]End Flashback[/b] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[i] You see in a way  
  
I have been drifting down a river  
  
To nowhere  
  
And you've given me nothing  
  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
  
And if you're ready for love then  
  
This I will bring  
  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time[/i]  
  
Nathan and I have a great relationship. I admit at first I thought he would cheat on me or hurt me. But all of that washed away. He never cheated on me a day in his life and vice versa. We love each other so much that nothing can come between us. Well, when we first started our relationship something or shall I say someone almost came between us. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [b]Flashback[/b]  
  
"He doesn't care about you." He said  
  
"Yes, he does." Haley said  
  
"Well, that's what you think." He said  
  
"I don't think, I know." Haley said  
  
"He's just going to leave you high and dry." He said  
  
"Nathan wouldn't do that to me." Haley said angrily  
  
"I'll bet you he would." He said  
  
"And I'll bet you he won't." Haley said  
  
"Please, you're not even up to his standards." He said  
  
"Just shut the f**k up," Haley yelled, "I'll prove it to you Dan. Nathan cares about me."  
  
[b]End Flashback[/b] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She's my world. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean if she wasn't in my life I don't know what I would do. I'm just so glad that I met her. She's my everything. She's my peanut butter to my jelly. She's my milk to my cereal. Okay now I sound like a big sap. The things this girl does to me.  
  
[i]Ladeeda ayo  
  
ladadayo ladeeda  
  
At times I feel myself smiling  
  
At times I'm not  
  
Doo doo doo doo  
  
Yeah yay  
  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
  
Talk don't look good on you  
  
You see in a way  
  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
  
And you're leading me nowhere  
  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
  
And if you're ready for love then  
  
This I will bring  
  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time[/i] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[b]Flashback[/b]  
  
"Are you ready?" Nathan asked  
  
"Almost." Haley said from her room  
  
"Well, hurry the hell up would you." Nathan said impatiently  
  
"Hold your horses." Haley told Nathan coming down the stairs, "I'm ready now."  
  
"It's about time," Nathan said walking towards the stairs. As he looks up he dazes into a trance, "You look amazing."  
  
"Now, aren't you glad I took long?" Haley asked  
  
"Hell yeah!" Nathan said still taking in her beauty.  
  
"Ready to go?" Haley asked  
  
"Yep, let's go." Nathan said as they walked out the door and got into Nathan's car. They reached their destination, which was a nice little restaurant they waited to be seated. Once they were seated they talked and ate the whole night. Soon, they wound up at the park. They sat down on a blanket looking up at the stars. Suddenly Nate broke the silence.  
  
"Haley, I need to tell you something." Nathan said to her.  
  
"What is it Nate?" Haley asked  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about how to tell you this for awhile now..."Nathan said and then Haley cut him off.  
  
"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Haley asked  
  
"No, I just wanna tell you that...that..." Nathan said  
  
"That you what?" Haley asked waiting for him to finish  
  
"That. I...I..I...I love you Haley Ruth James." Nathan said waiting for Haley to say something.  
  
Haley sat there surprised and happy that he said it, "I love you too Nathan Martin James." Haley said and with that they have a passionate kiss.  
  
[b]End Flashback[/b] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Nathan is my whole entire life. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life. We've been there for each other for a long time and I'm glad he was around for it all. Even through the rough times, one where he almost lost me.  
  
[i]Ladeeda ayo  
  
ladadayo ladeeda  
  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
  
To give me your heart  
  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
  
To make a real start  
  
Don't wait till it's too late  
  
Are you ready to show me?  
  
Are you ready to love me?[/i] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [b]Flashback[/b]  
  
I rushed to the hospital hoping and praying that she was okay.  
  
"I'm looking for Haley James." I said to the nurse at the desk  
  
"She's in room 303." Said the nurse  
  
"When I went to the room I saw her hooked up to all these wires hooked up to her. It made me just want to cry. Seeing her like this because of some stupid drink driver. I wish it was me in there. I went up to her bed and just held her hand talking to her. She woke up and I told her how much I love her. Ten minutes later she woke up. Haley left the hospital 2 weeks later. I thought I was going to lose her, but I didn't.  
  
[b]End Flashback[/b] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[i]You see in a way  
  
I have been drifting down a river  
  
To nowhere  
  
And you're giving me nothing  
  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
  
And if you're ready for love then  
  
This I will bring  
  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time[/i]  
  
Haley's been everything I needed in life. Without her in my life I would nothing. She made me who I am today and I remind her of that every single day.  
  
Nathan is the world's great guy. No guy I ever met can compare to him. I mean he's it for me. He's my everything and I need him in my life. I'm nothing with out him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Do you Nathan Martin Scott take Haley Ruth James to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister  
  
"I do." Said Nathan  
  
"Do you Haley Ruth James take Nathan Martin Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister  
  
"I do." Said Haley  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the minister. Nathan happily did so. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[b]Epilogue[/b]  
  
Haley and Nathan had a baby girl a year after they were married. They named her Maya Martina Scott. A year after that they had a baby boy who the named Robert James Scott. The kids crew up and now they were in high school carrying on the Scott legacy.  
  
[i]And if you're ready to be  
  
Ready to be my everything  
  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
  
If you're ready for love then baby  
  
This I will bring  
  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
  
ladayo ladadayo ladeeda[/i] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[b]AN:[/b] Well, that's the end. Tell me what ya think:). You'll be seeing another fic from me soon. 


End file.
